when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hollow Infection
The Hollow Infection is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, after spending a week fighting in Kassala, a mysterious infection spreads all across Sudan when unknown fully-grown Vessels (codenamed as the Infected Hollow Knight Clones) came to Earth to attack all the three alliances: the Grand Alliance, the Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union, starting in Al-Fashir, which is located in Darfur, which was sterilized by several LGM-30 Minuteman-IIIs, while Tabuu was fighting Bill Cipher. Soon, more running Wandering Husks are running to attack at the Schnee Afrika Korps, the Afrika Korps, the NRC, Wehrmacht, Team Magic School Bus, the USRAC, and other mechas and giant robots like runner zombies, but then Team Magic School Bus, the Equestria Girls, the Team Fortress Union, the Kids Next Door, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Goku were fighting Tabuu and the Subspace Army while fighting the infected Hollow Knights at the same time. Soon, the Hollow Infection is being called as the "zombie outbreak in Hallownest" by humans of the Grand Alliance and the USA when they fighting at fully-grown infected Vessels and some orange-infected bugs. Also, Team Magic School Bus and their allies go to a newly-built joint US/USRAC base in Kassala for research, but then Team Magic School Bus were being nightmared by the infection of infected fully-grown Vessels and another infected bugs. However, Dorothy Ann and Viktor Motovov can research the Hollow Infection with the help of Elizabet Motovov and more allies while an infected USRAC Hollow Commando, Ruslan Sokolov, is in a locked glass container without having to attack them. Also, the Equestria Girls and the Team Fortress Union can find and/or create new antidotes but that would make the Kids Next Door, the Preschool Girls and Team Magic School Bus be able to train a new unit, USRAC Nail Juggernauts, a new unite that can fight against infected Wandering Husks. After researching, the Afrika Korps, the allies of the Coalition of the Red Star and NRC could attack at the Hollow Infection, but the terrorists and the rest of the Global Liberation Union can also destroy the Hollow Infection when Bill Cipher's Henchmaniacs were being infected by the Hollow Infection, which is transmissed by Infected Hollow Knight Clones. Also, it is to make Team Magic School Bus, the Equestria Girls, the Team Fortress Union, the Preschool Girls, the USRAC, the USA,Schnee Afrika Korps, the allies of the Grand Alliance, the Kids Next Door, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Goku be able to start clearing off the Hollow Infection. At the end of this chapter, it is starting to cure the humans and destroy the Hollow Infection by the humans of the Grand Alliance, the Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union while Bill Cipher is fighting against Tabuu. The chapter ends when Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann and Keesha are asked by Lt. Zofia to team up with the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls and the Kids Next Door and fight Tabuu, while Numbuh 1 will be providing support with weapons, and if all else fails, Goku will be there for the final blow, and at the same time, the United States Army, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Schnee Afrika Korps, the Egyptian Army, the Future Army, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, the Republic of Korea Army, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, the Erathian Army, the British Army, the Republic of China Army, the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, the Army of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, the Axis Loud Siblings, Peter Högl, the Motovov family, the UN peacekeepers and the NATO forces will provide support with them, but they are told to prepare to fight against waves of the Empire of the Rising Sun Army, the Nile River Coalition Army, the Afrika Korps, the Wehrmacht, the Korean People's Army and the Subspace Army as well, while all of them are also fighting the Engel Wehrmacht, the terrorists and the armies of Blood Doom at the same time. Category:Chapters Category:Real World